Magic Works
by The.zoalord.archanfel
Summary: Pas de bol pour Harry, Cédric a invité Cho Chang en premier au bal ! Mais tout peut arriver n'est-ce pas?


**MAGICWORKS**

**Disclaimer:**si Harry Potter m'appartenait je ne serai pas en train d'écrire une fanfiction.

Harry et Ron passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler des géants dans leur coin. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de danser. Harry essayait de ne pas regarder Cho et Cédric : les voir ensemble lui inspirait une furieuse envie de donner des coups de pied dans quelque chose ou à quelqu'un.

Ainsi, peu avant minuit, Harry ne vit pas Cho venir vers lui.

« Salut, Harry ! » dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Harry tourna la tête si vite qu'il s'étonna que celle -ci soit toujours à sa place.

« Euh… » Harry qui avait passé toute la soirée à éviter de regarder Cho ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle à présent. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés à force de danser. Elle avait les joues un peu roses, elle était magnifique. Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait certainement l 'air débile à la regarder. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et essaya de dire quelque chose d'intelligent.

« Salut Cho ! » Mais il ne reconnut pas sa voix. Elle avait l'air un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

« Belle soirée n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui » mentit-il. Franchement, c'était tout sauf une belle soirée. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était monter dans son dortoir et oublier cette horrible soirée. Mais comme tout le monde était en bas, et qu'il y avait de la bière au beurre à volonté, Ron et lui s'étaient dits qu'ils pouvaient rester jusqu'à la fin.

Ron émit un son entre un hennissement et un rire. Mais Harry l'ignora. Cho cependant, sembla le

remarquer pour la toute première fois.

« Oh, salut » lui dit-elle, mal à l'aise. Avant de reprendre. « Harry est-ce que je peux te parler un moment ? »

« Sûr ! » lui répondit-il même s'il ne voyait pas ce qu'elle lui voulait. Après tout, elle est venue au bal avec Cédric, n'était-elle pas censée passer _toute _la soirée avec lui ?

Toutefois, il se leva et la suivit un peu plus à l'écart.

« Mmh…Harry, tu sais quand tu m'as invité au bal et que je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas y aller avec toi parce que j'ai déjà accepté d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre ? » commença Cho. Oh non, pensa Harry ! La soirée est déjà assez horrible comme ça, maintenant, il faut qu'elle remette ça aussi.

« Ou- ? » mais Cho le coupa

« Et je t'ai dit que j'étais vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir y aller avec toi ? Eh bien, je veux que tu saches que je le pensais vraiment Harry. »

« C'est pas grave. » ajouta-t-il rapidement, trop rapidement. Cho sembla ne pas l'avoir attendu

cependant.

« Tu sais, si tu m'avais invité un peu plus tôt j'aurais accepté de venir avec toi. » lui dit-elle en baissant la tête. Maintenant elle tortillait nerveusement ses doigts.

« Et, et j'ai…je regrette vraiment que tu ne m'aies pas invité un peu plus tôt. »

« Oh » fut tout ce qu'Harry trouva à lui dire. Honnêtement, il trouvait cette conversation très étrange

et il ne comprenait pas où elle venait en venir.

« Tu dois certainement me demander ce que je fais là n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en riant nerveusement et en relevant la tête.

« A vrai dire, oui. » Admit-il en souriant un peu. A ses mots, le visage de Cho sembla se rembrunir. Il appréciait vraiment le fait de discuter avec elle et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine le contraire. Mais il était vraiment confus. « Je veux dire, tu, j'aime beaucoup discuter avec toi mais, je pensais que, tu passerai la soirée avec Cédric ? » Il finit sa phrase un peu plus vite et avec un pincement au cœur. Pourquoi oh pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il ramène Cédric dans la conversation ! Voulait-il vraiment qu'elle le rejoigne et le laisse retourner à sa conversation sur les géants ?

« Oui, j'ai passé la soirée avec…lui. Et je me suis dit que, peut-être, tu sais pour me faire pardonner d'avoir décliné ton invitation pour le bal, je me disais que peut-être, si tu veux bien sûr, on pourrait danser ensemble ? » Dit-elle d'une traite et en finissant sa phrase en levant vers lui un regard plein d'espoir.

Harry la regarda d'un air ébahi.

« Mais, si tu ne veux pas je comprendrai ! » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « Je veux dire, tu n'es pas

obligé et-«

Mais Harry ne la laissa pas finir.

« Je veux bien » dit-il en hochant la tête. C'est seulement après qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Avant ce soir, il n'avait jamais dansé de toute sa vie, et bien qu'il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé avec Parvati, il n'était pas un excellent danseur et il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant Cho.

Cho lui lança sourire radieux. « D'accord ! » dit-elle avec enthousiasme. Et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire parce que vraiment, son sourire était contagieux, il semblait illuminer toute la salle.

A cet instant, l'un des chanteurs des Bizarr' Sisters annonça au micro qu'ils allaient entamer leur dernière chanson. Et elle lui prit la main et le traîna jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il se retourna pour voir Ron mais celui-ci s'est remis à regarder Hermione et Viktor. A son contact, il sentit quelque chose lui traverser tout le corps, passa par son cœur et lui donna cette sensation comme si il ratait une marche et finalement vint s'installer sur ses joues.

Le groupe commença à jouer.

Cho posa ses mains autour de son cou, et une fois de plus il sentit cette décharge lui traverser tout le corps. Elle lui sourit comme pour l'encourager, et il posa alors ses deux mains autour de sa taille.

_This one's going out to all the lovers out there. _

_Hold each other tight and keep each other warm._

A ses mots, il sentit ses joues prendre feu.

_And dance your final dance_

_This is your final chance_

Ils commencèrent à bouger lentement au rythme de la musique. Harry sentit ses mains transpirer et il se rappela les grimaces de Ginny à chaque fois que Neville lui marchait sur les pieds et il sentit la peur l'envahir. Il ne voulait surtout pas marcher sur les pieds de Cho. Le seul moyen de ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds, pensa-t-il, serait de baisser la tête et de regarder ses pieds à lui. Elle sembla lire dans ses pensées parce que ses mains donnèrent une petite pression sur son cou et il la regarda. Elle lui sourit avant de lui dire doucement « ça va aller. Laisse-toi juste emporter par la musique. ».

_To hold the one you love_

_You know you've waited long enough_

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux. Puis soudainement, ses pieds se mirent à bouger sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

_So believe_

_That magic works_

_Don't be afraid_

_Of being hurt_

Maintenant Cho rayonnait, et il se perdit dans ses yeux chocolat, tout comme elle se perdit dans ses yeux émeraudes.

_Don't let this magic dies_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

Puis comme attiré par une force invisible, il rapprocha son visage de la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'il sente son souffle lui caresser la peau.

_And make your final move_

_Don't be scared, she wants you too_

Il était tellement proche d'elle. Et il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il la regarda intensément, comme pour lui demander la permission, et elle lui sourit, pas d'un sourire éclatant, il vit juste la commissure de ses lèvres se soulever un peu, comme pour l'inviter. Alors, il plongea.

_Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave_

_Don't let this moment slip away_

Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes comme pour les goûter, hésitant. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté, comme si la musique s'était soudainement arrêtée de jouer, comme si plus rien n'existait autour d'eux.

_Now, believe_

_That magic works _

_Don't be afraid _

_Afraid of being hurt_

Puis lentement, il éloigna son visage et ouvrit ses yeux. Et il le vit. Ce scintillement dans son regard, et l'intensité avec laquelle elle le regardait. Comme si rien n'était plus précieux, plus important, que ce moment, que lui, qu'elle, tous les deux.

_Don't let this magic die_

_The answer's there_

_Oh, just look in her eyes_

Alors, il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur sa taille, et elle se jeta sur ses lèvres. Puis soudain, c'était comme si la vie reprenait, la musique se mit à exploser dans leurs oreilles, les lumières étaient comme un feu d'artifice qui illuminait le ciel. Cho entremêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre, elle l'embrassa avec une telle passion.

_And don't believe that magic can die_

_No, no,no this magic can't die_

Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, mais jamais une éternité ne lui a paru aussi courte, leurs lèvres se séparèrent. Les mains de Cho prirent leurs positions initiales autour de son cou. Puis elle lui sourit, de ce sourire contagieux auquel il ne pouvait résister, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se mit à rire, elle l'accompagna doucement sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

Puis Cho se blottit contre lui, et enveloppa ses bras autour de lui. Harry s'empreignit de son odeur.

Un mélange de cannelle et de fleur des bois.

_So dance, your final dance_

'_Cause this is_

_Your final chance_

Après quelques dernières notes, le groupe s'arrêta et les quelques élèves qui restèrent applaudirent. Cho et Harry se joignirent à eux. Puis se tenant par la main, ils s'éloignèrent lentement de la piste de danse. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin et Cho lui prit les deux mains. Harry remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Ron n'était plus à leur table.

« J'ai passé une excellente soirée Harry. » dit-elle doucement.

« Ne devrais-tu pas me dire ça à moi Cho ? » interrompit une voix derrière Harry. Ils se retournèrent et virent Cédric avancer vers eux. Harry se sentit soudainement coupable. Il avait l'impression, qu'une fois de plus, il lui prenait quelque chose. Son premier réflexe fut de lâcher les mains de Cho, mais elle renforça l'emprise qu'elle avait sur ses mains, et il se laissa faire. Parce qu'honnêtement, lui tenir la main était une sensation merveilleuse. Mais s'il s'attendait à ce que Cédric soit furieux contre lui, il fut étonné de voir de l'amusement sur son visage.

Voyant la façon dont Harry le regardait, Cécric éclata de rire.

« Oh Harry, si tu voyais ta tête ! Enfin bref, je suis venu te remercier. »

« Me remercier ? »

« Et bien, Cho n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi de toute la soirée ! Elle se sentait affreuse d'avoir dû refuser ton invitation au bal et le fait que tu sois resté dans ton coin pendant toute la soirée n'a pas arrangé les choses, alors je lui ai conseillé de te voir et de t'inviter à danser. Elle n'a pas arrêté de stresser après ça, on ne peut pas dire que ma soirée fut aussi excellente que la sienne ! »

Cho le frappa vivement. Harry les regarda juste d'un air étonné. Cédric prit soudainement un air sérieux et s'adressa à Harry.

« Sérieusement Harry, est-ce que je pourrais te dire un mot ? »

Harry sentit quelque chose se former dans sa gorge, mais il hocha la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Cho se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée.

« Encore une fois, j'ai passé une…excellente _fin de soirée» _dit Cho.

« Moi aussi. » répondit Harry. « A vrai dire, c'est la seule partie de la soirée où j'ai pas voulu courir me cacher dans ma chambre ! »

Cho rit doucement et se rapprocha de lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolée de mettre fin à votre excellente fin de soirée Mr Potter. » murmura-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue, avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Je suis sûr que vous trouverez un moyen pour vous racheter Mlle Chang. » répondit-il une fois que ses lèvres retrouvèrent leur liberté. Cho leva un sourcil et Harry sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Ce soir, enfin, depuis quelques minutes, il se sentait, différent, pas quelqu'un d'autre, il en était sûr, mais il avait l'impression d'être un Harry complètement différent, un Harry qui a toujours existé en lui mais qui ne s'est pas manifesté jusqu'à ce soir. Et bien qu'il se sente un peu bizarre, il devait avouer qu'être cet Harry là, insouciant et léger ? Était diablement agréable.

Finalement, Cho poussa un soupir et fit quelques pas en arrière à contrecœur.

« Bon, eh bien, bonne nuit Harry. » Puis elle s'éloigna vers ce qu'Harry assumait, la tour des Serdaigles.

« Bonne nuit. » murmura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la tour des Gryffondors.

_FIN_

**A/N:****Ma toute première fanfiction. Je sais que Harry et Cho n'est pas un couple très populaire ni très apprécié mais bizarrement , c'est mon couple préféré. Bref, postez une review si vous voulez et faites-moi part de vos critiques et de vos appréciations. Aussi, vous l'avez certainement reconnue, la chanson est des Weird Sisters, Magic works. Merci  
**


End file.
